Conventional touch-sensitive panel generally also has an image display function and a touch-sensing function. The image display function is achieved through a display panel in the touch-sensitive panel, and the touch-sensing function is achieved through a touch pad or touch-sensing circuitry in the touch-sensitive panel.
Technical solutions to the conventional touch-sensitive panel for achieving the above functions generally include two types.
First, the touch pad is superimposed on the display panel; that is, the display panel and the touch pad are superimposed as a whole; the second, the touch sensing circuitry is integrated within the display panel.
The thicknesses of the touch-sensitive panel in the two technical solutions are generally large and thus not suitable for a trend toward compact touch-sensitive panel.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide a new technical solution for solving the above-mentioned technical problem.